


Time Goes On

by whatswithmegan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatswithmegan/pseuds/whatswithmegan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has a new girlfriend and spends all of his time with her, and now he wants to take it to the next level. Will he get the chance?</p>
<p>Written for <a href="www.spamilla.tumblr.com">Spamilla</a> for the Sherlock Secret Santa :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Goes On

John had taken Katherine everywhere, and if you asked him, he would not hesitate to say that he loved her. He love every part of her. The way her black hair had a red tiny to it when the sun hit it just right. Or the way her nose crinkles when she laughs, and her laugh - oh, her laugh! It was as cute as a baby kitten playing with a ball of yarn.

On their dates, John would take her to a fancy restaurant and they would laugh about how it almost seemed as though the waiters dressed in black reminded them of penguins. and she would imitate the birds, blushing in embarrassment when the waiter came by to take their order. It John would take her to the beach, and they would sit on the sand, Katherine reading one of her mystery novels, and John with his medical journals. Every so often, she would stand up, stretch and take off toward the water, splashing around and yelling for John to follow we until he finally set down his book and came in after her. They would roll around in the waves, sand getting in their hair and stepping on pebbles only to reach down and pull up a shell. And Katherine would take the shells they found and kept them all in a jar on her desk at work. And when John would surprise her with a hot meal for lunch, they would count the shells and talk until their throats ran dry.  John loved her, he very, truly loved her. And in fact, he wanted to be with her forever.

When he told this to his flatmate, the detective only scoffed, pretending to forget her name. But in fact, try as he might, he couldn't forget Katherine. John talked about her constantly, telling Sherlock every detail about their date as he looked over his mold samples or rearranged his sock index. Because though he was happy for John - he really was, though he never care to admit it - he was upset that he ha lost his blogger

The time they used to spend going over cases and fighting over takeaway and watching the kettle boil for tea... Was spent with Katherine. The flat felt emptier than it had been before Sherlock had met John. The stairs creaked just a bit louder and the shadows looked just a bit darker and the silence was unavoidable.

John never brought Katherine back to the flat - and for good reason. Since John had been dating her, Sherlock had become more and more invested in his experiments. He slept less and less an John worried that he had stopped eating completely.

"Sherlock..." he started, looking up from his laptop. The detective was perched in his armchair, knees pulled up, hand steepled under his chin. He stared off into space. "Sherlock."

Sherlock's head snapped up, turning over his shoulder to look at John. "I can hear you, I'm thinking, please." he turned back around, going back to his previous position.

John sighed, moving around to sit in the arm chair opposite Sherlock. "Do you want to stop thinking for a second? I need to talk to you."

Sherlock frowned, hi eyes looking over at John. "Ridiculous, one does not simply stop thinking. Though, perhaps with your feeble mind it is possible."

John frowned, not actually sure if he should feel insulted or not. "It's about Katherine..."

"Oh! Of course it's about _Katherine _." he hissed, "All you ever speak to me about is Katherine, how she looked today, what she did, 'oh that cute thing she did with her nose'." Sherlock mocked John, frowning angrily. "Do go on." he growled flatly.__

__John swallowed nervously, "Well, I Erm... I think I want to move in with her."_ _

__Sherlock's anger faded almost as quickly a it had appeared, blinking slowly. "You... You're going to move in with her?"_ _

__"Well, it's not official yet," he muttered, rubbing the back of his head. "I'm going to ask her tomorrow on our date." Sherlock's nose scrunched up in disgust as the word date. "And... Well, if he says yes..." he paused, "I just wanted to tell you how nice it's been living with you these past few years."_ _

__The flat was nearly silent, the only sounds being that of John's computer whirring in the background. Sherlock looks down at the ground, burying his chin in his knees._ _

__"Id there something you want to-" John started before the detective stood up without warning, pulling his blue robe tightly around him before storming from the sitting room._ _

__Only a few seconds passed before his head appeared again behind a wall. "Do you plan on asking her to marry you?"_ _

__John signed, licking his lips, "Yes, eventually I will."_ _

__Sherlock nodded and his head disappeared, his door slamming shut a few seconds later._ _

__–_ _

__John was sitting at one of the outside tables at his and Katherine's favourite restaurant, Clerkenwell Kitchen, his hand tapping nervously near his full glass of white wine. He breathed out, glancing down at his watch. She was late. She was never usually -_ _

__“John!”_ _

__The doctor looked up, smiling as Katherine came and kissed him on the cheek before sitting down across from him. She flipped her hair over her shoulder, smile on her face as she crossed her legs and reached out for his glass of wine. “Well, sorry I'm so late!” she laughed._ _

__John couldn't help but smile with her. “It's fine really, you weren't even _that_ late.” he laughed gently. “Erm... before we actually get started on lunch I wanted … to talk about something.” he mumbled, biting his lip nervously._ _

__Katherine frowned, “Good, because... I wanted to talk about something as well.” she blushed._ _

__John swallowed dryly. “O-oh? W-well then you can go first.” he stammered, his heart beating loudly in his ear drums._ _

__There was a brief silence as Katherine took a deep breath, “We've been together... well, for nearly...” she sighed, “A year? A bit more than that I think...”_ _

___One year, two months and ten days._ But John wasn't about to correct her._ _

__“And... well, it's been fun...” As she spoke, John could feel his heart breaking. She was going to break up with him... Katherine sighed, opening her mouth to continue speaking when sirens began blaring in the background. John stood up, along with several other guests at the restaurant, all trying to get a good look at what was happening. Katherine got up and stood behind John. “What's going on?”_ _

__“Police chase. Few streets over – no... they're on Farringdon!” he said, listening carefully to the sounds of the three- no, four – police cars. He shook his head. He had learned too much from Sherlock. “They can't be headed this way...” he whispered._ _

__But he was wrong. As the cars came swerving down their road, people went running, the men in the car appeared under the influence of something, whether it be drugs or alcohol and swerved into the restaurant, their car smashing into the side of the building. Tables had been crushed, glasses broken. One woman was being helped up by her friend, holding a large cut on her forehead. Dust covered the area, making it hard to see. “Katherine?” John called out, having lost her when he dove out of the way of the car. “Katherine?”_ _

__He turned, the dust clearing enough for John to see Katherine..._ _

__–_ _

__Four days later, John hadn't spoken a word since the accident. Since her death. He hadn't turned on the telly, because every time he did, the horrible accident was shown on the news stations. Every channel... every time. Sherlock stood a few feet back from John, watching as the man curled up in a blanket, tears staining his face. Sherlock sighed. He was never good with helping people, especially not … after something like this._ _

__Several minutes passed, with John staring blankly into the carpet, and Sherlock watching him from the doorway. He coughed, and John's head snapped up. “Oh, sorry...” he whispered, his voice unused to speaking. Sherlock frowned._ _

__“John... erm... do you... want to talk about what-”_ _

__“No, Sherlock.” John snapped, glaring at the Detective. “Why would I want to talk about watching the woman I love-” he cut himself off, breaking down into tears. “ _I loved her, Sherlock..._ ”_ _

__Sherlock deepened his frown, slowly closing the distance between them and joining him on the couch. John leaned into him as Sherlock wrapped his arms around him. “It'll be okay...” that's what one was supposed to say, right?_ _

__John sniffed back tears. “I loved her, Sherlock.”  
“I know...” Sherlock whispered in return, rubbing John's arm. He sighed, wishing he could make John feel better. “Someday, you'll look back on this memory, you'll think of all the good times you and – her. That you both had together. You won't remember... three days ago. You'll remember everything else. And... it'll be better. You will be happy again.”_ _

__Minutes passed in silence. The clock ticked to five o' clock. They had been sitting for nearly an hour now. John had stopped crying long ago, but hadn't chosen to speak, and Sherlock didn't feel right to speak first. Finally, when Sherlock's muscles were beginning to cramp, John sat up, looking into Sherlock's eyes. “Thank you.” he croaked out._ _

__Sherlock gave John a smile. “Of course, it's what friends do.”_ _


End file.
